


In the Library

by booksblanketsandtea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Library, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a place in Hogwarts Hermione thinks of as Hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: A Sense of Place.

The Hogwarts Library was quiet that morning, the crisp sound of pages being turned and the skritch of quills creating a gentle symphony to accompany Hermione's study. The castle was still waking, most preferring to spend a dozy Sunday morning in bed - but Hermione had always been an early riser, and she relished in the quiet. She was seated at her usual desk under the window overlooking the grounds, and sunbeams drenched the Gryffindor in a warm glow, the smell of books and ink tangible in the close air. Every so often, a book would fly overhead, casting an excitedly flapping shadow over Hermione's notes, and she would absentmindedly wave her wand and banish it from her alcove - let it go bother someone else.

 

With a satisfied flourish, Hermione finished the essay she had been working on ( _Six feet on the dangers of human to humanoid transfiguration_ ) and leaned back in her chair with a gentle sigh, rolling her neck as she looked out the window. She had picked out this spot early on in her first year - before Halloween and trolls and ridiculous boys and _friendship_ \- not only because it was secluded, but because it looked out over the lawns and - well. Her mother would call it nosiness, but Hermione preferred _curiosity_. Either way, it gave her an excellent view of the Hogwarts grounds, and she had spent many a study-break watching the tiny figures below.

 

  
The grounds were mostly empty this early in the morning, but a flash of silver-blonde hair caught her eye, and Hermione had to grin when she noticed the black head of the person walking beside it - noticeably untidy even from this distance. The two figures were walking down towards the lake, and Hermione snorted as she shook her head, her riot of curls dancing as she did so.

 

Still grinning smugly (because _hah_ , she _knew it!_ ), Hermione turned away from the window and stood, stretching as she wandered away from her desk and into the nearest aisle. She slowly walked through the various sections, not really looking for anything in particular, letting her hand drift and search as she picked out a book - flipped through it - and then returned it to it's proper place. One book hummed as she went to pick it up, and only settled when Hermione hushed it, fondly stroking her hands over the spine before moving on.

 

  
She had just picked up a book with a promising title when two arms reached around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Hermione huffed and looked sternly up at her boyfriend's freckled face.

"I've told you not to surprise me like that, Ron."

The redhead grinned down at her, placing a quick peck to the top of her curls. "It's either that or be ignored in favour of your books forever, love. Come on, Mione. I've brought you breakfast."

Hermione let Ron lead her back to her favourite desk, where her work was still spread haphazardly, and a plate of toast and an apple sat waiting for her. She squeezed Ron's hand gently in thanks as she sat back down, and Ron carefully moved a pile of books so he could sit on the table, ignoring Hermione's pointed look as he stared outside.

Hermione huffed fondly and nibbled on her toast as she flipped through her essay, checking it for errors. Everything was just starting to slow down to that gentleness that she so often found in the library, when a yelp cut through the quiet

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted as he looked down at the grounds, and Hermione winced at the sudden volume. "Is that- Harry? and _Malfoy?!_ "

 

Hermione took one look at her boyfriend's shocked face, and started giggling. Ron had only just managed to turn his head to stare disbelievingly at her when a shrill voice once again cut through the library.

"FOOD! In the library! OUT!! GET _OUT!!!_ " and suddenly Madam Pince was there, waving her wand at Hermione and Ron, screeching as the books on Hermione's desk came to life.

 

Hermione only just had the forethought to shove her work and supplies into her bag before Ron had grabbed her hand and was leading her out of the library, Madam Pince screaming at them as the flying books swooped at them from above. Ron swore, a lucky book hitting him upside the head, and Hermione gasped for breath as she laughed, the few other students in the library staring at the two Gryffindors as they ran by.

 

  
As they reached the door, Hermione looked back over her shoulder - Madam Pince had given up the chase, and only the most stubborn of books was still chasing them. The sunlight was illuminating the shelves, dust floating between the aisles that she had spent so many hours exploring. She couldn't see it, but her alcove was back there, with it's perfectly sized desk and lovely view.

 

Ron squeezed her hand as the door slammed behind them, and he gave her a bashful look. Hermione smiled fondly.

"Don't worry. The Library can wait. It'll still be there when I come back."

 

  
It always was.

 


End file.
